N.N.F.a.I.F.: The Second Generation
by Arynnl
Summary: The X-Men and BoM are all grown up and their successors are too. The new class of X-Men and BOM as it should be: created by you. PG-13 b/c I haven't written the thing yet, its subject to change. Arigato and have fun! - Arynnl
1. Default Chapter

HIIIIIIIIIIDEY-HOOOOOOOOOOOO YALL. There, now that I've got your attention,let me get started. This here's my interactive fic, so pay attention!   
  
SETTING:10 years in the future of the Xavier Institute. The X-Men are teachers, the Brotherhood have emerged into their full potential as villains. But how does that make the X-Men heroes or the BoM villains? Through the eyes of the new class of X-men: YOU.   
  
Fill out this form. There's a sample one of my character if you need it. I MUST have entries that are very developed in every aspect. I don't care if you take up 3 pages, I need lots of info to get into your character's head. If you don't like the direction that I'm taking with your character, review or email me and let me know. Everything you fill out needs to be in depth. For example, in my codename, I give an example as to why I chose it and what it means.  
  
  
NOTE: I'm accepting 7 characters for the first wave for each side. Please note, there are going to be multiple waves of new characters. I need students AND adults for BOTH sides.  
  
Also I am not going to conform to orthodox pairings. Send me your ideas and I'll consider them but I will NOT change the 'Ororo & Logan' couple. But I might, if you come up with one equally tantalizing!!!   
  
------SAMPLE FORM------  
  
NAME:  
  
CODENAME:  
  
POWER:  
  
HOMETOWN:  
  
ETHNICITY:  
  
SKIN:  
  
EYES:  
  
HAIR:  
  
AGE:  
  
BIRTHDAY:  
  
GENDER:  
  
ALLERGIES/ILLNESSES:  
  
SEXUAL ORIENTATION:  
  
ALLEGIANCE:   
  
APPEARANCE:  
  
PERSONALITY:  
  
ATHLETIC/BOOKY/BOTH:  
  
FEAR:  
  
DEVELOPMENT OF POWERS:  
  
BACKGROUND:  
  
MISC.:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Alex (andria) Pershal   
  
Codename: Atalanta (Greek for mighty huntress ;-)   
  
Power: pyro-kinetic (can mentally create fire, her favorite sport is archery so she usually generates a firey bow and arrows)   
  
Hometown: previously San Fransisco, California, currently Bayville, New York   
  
Ethnicity: She's a mutt and it shows. Part Hispanic, part Native American and countless Northern European ethnicities, she's very much racially diverse.  
  
Skin: Tan, she's caucasian but very tan   
  
Eyes: a warm brown   
  
Hair: about 2 inches past her shoulders, its dark brown, almost black with streaks that are dyed red   
  
Age: 16   
  
Birthday: May 2/3 (she was born at midnight so it depends on how you look at it. just like me ;-)   
  
Gender: F   
  
Allergies/Illnesses: None  
  
Sexual Orientation: Straight   
  
Allegiance: She's got a good heart, but she goes where she's needed so right now, she's w/ the BoM   
  
Appearance: She's a cross of skater/punk with a hint of her own personality. she opts for big jeans, ozzy or the Beatles shirts, fish net anything, and clothing with fire. she's short but don't say that to her face and very lean (she's on the athletic side just like me ;-)   
  
Personality: she's very intelligent but doesn't utilize her potential unless she wants to, she's a rebel to authority but she's really a big softie at heart. she is very interested by the human nature and when (When she's quiet ;-), she's quiet she watches people. she likes to observe the theory of stimulus and response at work. she despises the dictates of society and does her own thing. she likes sports especially soccer, archery, track, and swimming. she likes to cook, and loves to eat. she's always got a lot of money on hand. she likes comedy movies like Office Space but hates dumb comedies like Dude Where's My Car. shes very cynical at times. she had played the guitar and finds it a great way to express her feelings when people frustrate her, people write her off as a rebel without a cause and dont take the time to see the intellectual side of her. she likes things like ghosts and loves to visit cemeteries and go ghost hunting, but she's scared of the Ouiji board. she's a talented actress and loves practical jokes. she likes living dangerously, peppermint ice cream, people, Oreo's and MTV's Fear. she dislikes preps and cheerleaders, conceited and close minded people, and authority, hates mosquitoes with a passion and carries bug spray and repellent where ever she goes, she doesn't like chocolate and loves to write and read. she absolutely loves bad weather like rain and hail and tornadoes etc. she doesn't like hot dogs, mechanical pencils, and having lunch. she believes that if you have to fight a war to achieve good than you should fight that war. all her best friends are guys, she finds girls too insecure and thinks they all are too superficial (will someone prove her wrong??!?)  
  
Athletic/Booky/Both: Both  
  
Fear: she's terrified of being alone and guns frighten her   
  
Development of Powers: One day she was in detention when she was flipping through her notebook and she saw that the pages she had touched had turned ashy, suddenly her notebook caught on fire.   
  
Background: Her father left her brother, her mother and her when they were little, she grew up in a bad part of San Francisco then she moved to Santa Barbara with her grandfather (John Irwing) after her mother was arrested for child abuse to Alex and her little brother (Matthias) . Alex's grandfather then moved to New York. They have been hanging out there since then. Alex recently moved out when she found out that her grandfather was having trouble supporting them. She now lives in affilation with the Brotherhood.  
Throughout her experiences with their parents Alex and Matthias came out unscathed. They knew the domestic abuse was not their fault and they accepted that their mother was ill.   
  
Misc.: Favorite color is green and favorite animal is the hippopatomus. 9she has lots of stuffed animal hippos)   
  
  
--------------------  
  
p.s. it helps if you mention the little things like their favorite foods and stuff. It'll help make the story more convincing. 


	2. And the results!

Well, author here. And now for the results. Before you read them, I want all of you to know that I liked every single character that you gave me and they all will be appearing in my story. On the show, X-Men Evo, The X-Men keep coming in waves which is what I plan on doing. It'll take a couple chapters to get the first wave in, then maybe four chapters later, I'll start putting the second wave in. Its going to be a long story so the first couple chapters for each wave will be developing the characters. It'll get into the plot later. Ja ne!  
-Arynnl  
  
p.s. if i put a (*) next to your character's name, look down below at my bottom spiel after I finish the lists.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
X-Men: First Wave  
------------------------  
-Terri O'Connel  
power: ability to decipher lock combinations and save them for later use  
Codename: Spin  
Gender: M  
-Kee Vatusia  
power: "kill" people for 15 min. &c.  
Codename: Reaper  
Gender: M  
-Kiara Gillian  
power: energy gun  
Codename: Wyldfire  
Gender: F  
- Jake Williams  
power: superhuman speed/agility, 'steals' kinetic energy while running, adds to speed  
Codename: Mach-5  
Gender: M  
-Renee Pierre  
power: manipulate emotions, manipulate people  
Codename: Alcina  
Gender: F  
-Leanna Davis  
power: link to animals/control animals   
Codename: Tamer  
Gender: F  
-Nickater Zahmat  
power: mental shield making victim deaf dumb and blind  
Codename: Blackout  
Gender: F  
  
  
Brotherhood: First Wave  
----------------------------  
-Alex Pershal  
power: pyrokinetic  
Codename: Atalanta  
Gender: F  
-Devon Maddock  
power-control over plant life, sign. weapon: thorny vines  
Codename: Agro  
Gender: M  
-Lyekka  
power: can hack into any type of computer  
Codename: Encryptor  
Gender: F  
-Linx  
power: enhanced senses, morphs into a panther/lynx animal (im opting for panther -A)  
Codename: Linx  
Gender: M  
-Chris Sharp  
power: changes into a darker person, enhanced speed, strength, reflexes, dexterity  
Codename: Syn  
Gender: M  
-Mikaela Sales  
power: absorbs potential energy and make it into daggers  
Codename: Dagger  
Gender: F  
-Dale Addison  
power: control people's minds/use people and their powers &c.  
Codename: Puppeteer  
Gender: M  
*New* Adult BoM Mentor:  
-Ulrica 'Loopy Delaney  
power: werewolf/ communicate telepathically  
Codename: Lupine  
Gender: F  
  
  
  
X-Men Second Wave  
------------------------  
- Blake Jent *  
power: Telekinesis  
Codename- N/A  
Gender: M  
-Lindsay Hill  
power: telekinetic  
Codename-N/A  
Gender: F  
-Lena Danic  
power: telekinetic/(minor)telepathy  
Codename: Push  
Gender: F  
-Sundae Danic  
power:superhuman agility, reflexes, balance, flexibility  
Codename: Flip  
Gender: F  
-Tony Law  
power: superhuman strength, jumps far, healing factor  
Codename: Iron  
Gender: M  
-Lexy Sinclair  
power: siphon electricity from power source and emit it at will (can make shields)  
Codename: Sparx  
Gender: F  
-Aurora Dovlon  
power: telepathy/ hypnotic voice  
Codename: Siren  
Gender: F  
  
  
  
  
Brotherhood Second Wave  
------------------------------  
-Adin Crowe  
power: has venom behind nails and teeth, causes mild burns/ paralysis  
Codename: Venom  
Gender: M  
-Jennifer Falls  
power:morphs into other mutants, can find any mutant  
Codename: Sential  
Gender: F  
-Yukata Eiko **  
power: dream/mind manipulation  
Codename: Fushigi Senken   
Gender: F  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
there we are, I've already started writing the story so if you're not happy with what I've done so far or you have any comments, queries, suggestions, or traumas, e/mail me. Thanks and I'm planning on having fun with this story!  
  
-Ally  
  
* Blake- I need more info on your character. He's cool but could you redo his bio with the suggested form I gave you? That would be really helpful  
** Yukata - I like your codename especially cuz it reminds me of Fushigi Yugi, but can I change it to 'Shigi', cuz in the middle of afight' Fushigi Senken' is kinda hard to yell out. I know my characters name is long too, 'Atalanta' so when she's fighting they usually call her "'Lanta"  
Thanx everyone  
  
Ja ne  
  
Arynnl (did anyone notice I let my name slip for the 2nd time? I'd take it out but I'm too lazy.  
(-_-) 


End file.
